


And with that she died

by sakaeamara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakaeamara/pseuds/sakaeamara
Summary: Here is another one. This story is from my Fiction press account; User name is AmaraSakae. I would like to say that this is very dark and I don't condone the act performed. Bye now





	And with that she died

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Well hello again. This is another essay i dug up. It might have some small mistakes so please notify me so i can fix them. Warning! There is a murder to the end. Although its not graphic. Its rated M for a reason.  
> I don't wanna keep you back any longer soooo…  
> Enjoy!

It's midnight. The office has long since gone silent for the night except for one person. A woman, specifically the assistant manager, just finishing up on an important document before heading to the parking lot. It's raining and she doesn't have an umbrella. She scurries to her car and fumbles to remove her keys from her purse. It falls and she bends to pick it up.  
Meanwhile, a man in dark clothing appears from out of a shadowed corner. Lightning flashes, his nose and lips are briefly outlined. He slowly creeps behind her. She suddenly feels like she's being watched and quickly turns. She sees no-one there, slightly reassured or not returns to unlocking the car. The door opens she finally enters and starts the vehicle and drives away. Unknown to her an unwanted passenger is in the back seat.  
On her way home, she cuts through the country to make sure she isn't hindered by traffic lights. The car stops; she is confused because it had just been returned from the mechanics. She decides to call a tow truck, but her cell phone is not her bag, so she proceeds to search the floor. Her hand comes in contact with a boot. She thinks it's strange because she doesn't remember leaving such a thing there.  
A gloved hand grabs her wrist, she screams and tries to move but the stranger grabs her other arm. She stares into his eyes and expresses her fright. He bares his teeth and slaps her, she whines and backs into the passenger seat. He follows her and rapes his hands around her neck. She claws at his fingers in favor of loosening his grip and fails. Her movements start to slow and become weaker. Her vision starts to darken, the last image she sees is her killers deranged grin and with that she died.  
The killer stares at her darkened from a while before stepping out and fixing the damage he did to the car. He gets back in and takes the car to a deep lake and pushes it in. And then disappears to search, to stalk, to kill another day.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Okay that was one of the most depressing pieces of homework i had to do for a teacher and i was not pleased to write it. The last paragraph was not in the original and i also added some extra words here and there but yeah…  
> Any hoo review i would like some feedback.


End file.
